


let's roll just like we used to

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>через много лет всё закончится</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's roll just like we used to

– Ты взял зонт? – спросила Эми.  
– Взял.  
– А глазные капли?  
– Женщина, кого ты учишь собирать вещи в дорогу? – проворчал Серж, защёлкивая замок на чемодане. Рассмеявшись, Эми потрепала его по макушке и открыла календарь на смарт-часах.  
– Напомни, когда ты возвращаешься?  
– В следующий четверг.   
– Полторы недели… – пробормотала Эми, помечая дату лёгким касанием пальца.  
– Это совсем недолго, – Серж заискивающе улыбнулся и зачем-то снова склонился к закрытому чемодану, боясь встретиться с ней взглядом. Чтобы оправдать свои действия, он с сосредоточенным видом ощупал молнию, серебристой змейкой обернувшуюся вокруг пластиковых боков, и пару раз дёрнул замок, чувствуя себя при этом полнейшим идиотом.   
– Недолго, – согласилась Эми. – Я давным-давно привыкла, что тебя не бывает дома по полгода. Уезжай скорее, ты мне уже надоел!  
Серж выдохнул с едва слышным смешком, ощущая ещё один укол вины, но вместе с ним и тёплую волну облегчения. Эми наверняка догадывалась, но никогда ничего не говорила. Даже наоборот: изо всех сил старалась сделать так, чтобы он смог уехать с лёгким сердцем. Серж выпрямился и снова улыбнулся ей, на этот раз с благодарностью. Эми улыбнулась в ответ – понимающе и немного грустно.  
– Пап, ты готов? – в комнату заглянул Эннио. Он побрился и старательно зачесал волосы, но неестественная бледность и синяки под глазами выдавали то, как именно он провёл выходные в родном городе: шатался по барам в компании бывших одноклассников, засиживался в гостях у давно не виденных друзей, опустошая за разговорами стакан за стаканом, а на следующий день, мрачный и недовольный, привидением бродил по комнатам, страдая от похмелья, чтобы к вечеру прийти в себя и вернуться на исходную позицию. Оба дня Эннио оказывался дома лишь под утро – Серж слышал позвякивание ключей, неуклюжие шаги на лестнице, шум воды в ванной. Сам он в это время лежал в постели, пытаясь совладать с бессонницей, которая особенно мучила его в последний год. А совладать было нужно: каждый потерянный час сна назавтра оборачивался подскочившим давлением и головной болью.   
Серж похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, на месте ли телефон, и сказал, взявшись за ручку чемодана:  
– Да, пойдём.  
– Вот только тяжести таскать не надо! Дай сюда.  
Эннио в три шага оказался возле Сержа, решительно выхватил багаж из его рук и снова исчез в коридоре, оставив после себя облачко обманчиво свежего цитрусового парфюма: белая рубашка, морской бриз и никакого двухдневного загула. Через пару секунд послышались размеренные глухие удары. Это Эннио потащил чемодан вниз по лестнице, отсчитывая колесиками каждую ступеньку.  
– Поаккуратнее там! – крикнул вдогонку Серж, обеспокоившись сохранностью паркета.  
– Всё нормально, – отозвался Эннио и витиевато выругался, особенно сильно грохнув обо что-то чемоданом. Серж скорбно закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
– Какой ужас. Мой крошка сын пробухал все выходные, матерится, не стесняясь, считает меня немощным стариком… Как это вообще случилось?   
– Он просто вырос. Причём давно. Мог бы и заметить, Серж, если бы меньше времени проводил в параллельных мирах. У нас здесь, знаешь, тоже неплохо.  
– Вообще-то я рассчитывал, что он всё время будет сидеть на ковре у себя в комнате и играть с пластмассовыми динозаврами, – пробурчал Серж.  
– Ну извини, в этом мире всё работает немножко по-другому. Пойдём, вам уже пора выезжать.  
– Правда, пора, – очнулся Серж. Повинуясь условному рефлексу современного человека, он ещё раз нащупал в кармане телефон, а потом бережно поднял за лямку чехол с гитарой, который до того стоял прислонённым к кровати. Эми вздохнула.  
– Может, всё-таки не потащишь её?  
В груди на секунду заныло – тянуще, привычно.  
– Потащу, – возразил Серж, стараясь придать голосу шутливый тон. В ответ Эми лишь коротко пожала плечами: как хочешь. Больше вещей с собой не было. Серж на всякий случай осмотрелся, а потом осторожно закинул гитару за спину, подхватил с комода старенькую чёрную шляпу и пошёл вниз.  
Ночной иней успел растаять, и теперь всё вокруг глянцево блестело в лучах холодного декабрьского солнца: лужайка, живая изгородь, капот машины, солнечные панели на крыше соседского дома. Сквозь дымку утренних заморозков свет казался хрупким, нежным. Эннио уже погрузил чемодан в багажник и переминался у водительской дверцы, зябко обхватив себя за плечи. На улице его бледность приобрела совсем уж нездоровый оттенок. Сжалившись над ним, Серж предложил:  
– Давай я поведу.  
– Какая разница, всё равно автопилот, – возразил Эннио. – Мда, давненько у меня таких возлияний не было… Старею, теряю форму.  
Он зевнул и потёр пальцами глаза совершенно Сержевским жестом, от которого сам Серж в очередной раз оторопел. Эннио не дорос до него на добрых пару десятков сантиметров и не был таким худым; черты его лица были плавнее и мягче, волосы – светлее, он предпочитал неброский стиль в одежде, аккуратные стрижки и гладко выбритый подбородок. Он выглядел совершенно не так, как Серж в его возрасте, но при этом оставался невероятно на него похож. Это сходство проявлялось почти неуловимо – в походке, улыбке, случайных жестах, манере сидеть, ссутулившись и закинув ногу на ногу. Глядя на взрослого сына, Серж порой испытывал что-то вроде дежавю. Чувство было странным, а иногда и вовсе пугающим.  
– Пап? – позвал Эннио, и по настойчивости его тона Серж понял, что это происходит уже не в первый раз.  
– Что? Прости, я задумался.  
– Куда ты хочешь положить гитару?  
– Давай на заднее.  
Эннио распахнул дверцу, и Серж пристроил футляр на сиденье, постаравшись задвинуть его как можно глубже, чтобы инструмент был в безопасности. Он всё ещё относился к гитарам, как к живым существам. Дверь захлопнулась с мягким щелчком. Теперь оставалось только попрощаться. Эми подошла к ним, кутаясь в домашний кардиган.  
– Сильно не гони, езжай осторожно, – сказала она Эннио. – Как доберётесь – позвони. И девочек от меня поцелуй.  
– Господи, с вами я снова как школьник, – с довольным видом проворчал Эннио. – Хорошо, всё сделаю, не переживай. Скоро опять увидимся – Рождество же.  
Он чуть наклонился, и Эми поцеловала его в обе щёки.  
– Счастливой дороги!  
– Спасибо. Позвоню сразу, как приедем.   
Ещё раз зевнув, Эннио забрался в машину, а Эми медленно обернулась к напрягшемуся в ожидании Сержу. Каждый раз он малодушно мечтал каким-нибудь образом проскочить этот неловкий момент прощания, во время которого чувство вины расцветало в полную силу, отравляя радость от предстоящей поездки и заставляя чувствовать себя предателем. Можно тайком уезжать ночью, когда Эми спит, или выбирать момент, когда её нет дома. Вместо этого Серж вздохнул и храбро поднял глаза.  
– Желаю вам хорошо провести время. Береги себя, – попросила Эми.  
– И ты тоже. Если что, звони, я всегда могу вернуться раньше.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Серж, чувствуя непрошеную щекотку в горле. Чем он заслужил столько принятия, понимания и даже сочувствия? Как ему выразить свою признательность? Они коротко обнялись, и Эми тоже чмокнула его сначала в одну щёку, потом – в другую, а после этого шагнула назад к дому, завершая мучительный ритуал.  
– Удачно добраться, передавай привет. И пиши иногда, ладно?  
Серж молча кивнул и пошёл вокруг машины к пассажирскому сиденью. Под подошвами хрустел гравий, дыхание клубилось в воздухе молочно-белым паром. Самое сложное осталось позади; от этого всё ещё было горько, но уже потихоньку становилось легко.   
Эннио сидел, положив руки на руль, и сонно смотрел в пространство перед собой.  
– Едем? – уточнил он, когда Серж захлопнул дверь и пристегнулся.  
– Да.  
Эннио приложил палец к сканеру, и автомобиль, узнав хозяина, ожил: включилась подсветка на приборной панели, заиграло радио, тихо загудел двигатель. Серж поёрзал на сиденье, пытаясь, наконец, расслабиться и настроиться на долгожданное путешествие, предвкушением которого жил последние несколько недель. Они долго не могли выехать на улицу, пропуская проносившиеся мимо машины, а потом на пару минут застряли на светофоре на ближайшем перекрёстке. Всё это время Серж пытался заставить себя не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, но всё равно смотрел, пока его дом не скрылся за поворотом. 

* * * * *

Когда вынесенная за черту города промзона закончилась и за окнами замелькали поля с идеально ровными рядами ветряков, Эннио глянул на приборную панель и озабоченно произнёс:  
– Надо бы заехать зарядиться. Туда доберёмся без проблем, но мне потом ещё по встречам мотаться, неохота стоять в очередях. В Лондоне такое на станциях творится, ты даже не представляешь! А здесь должно быть спокойно.   
– А мы не опоздаем? – тут же встревожился Серж. От страха не успеть сердце неприятно дёрнулось, в глазах на секунду потемнело («У вас мерцательная аритмия. Строгий режим сна, никаких стрессов и злоупотребления алкоголем», – приказал врач несколько месяцев назад, и Серж, ничего не поняв, испуганно кивнул и очень быстро приучился всегда носить с собой пластинку с крошечными белыми таблетками). Нужно было выйти раньше, но он сам виноват: слишком долго тянул, слишком долго копошился, слишком долго пытался вспомнить, действительно ли всё взял…  
– Не должны. Выехали с запасом, час пик уже прошёл. Успеем, не бойся.  
– Доброе утро, Эннио! – вдруг произнёс мелодичный женский голос из динамиков, и Серж, не ожидавший этого, против воли вздрогнул, поймав боковым зрением усмешку сына. – Я могу предоставить отчёт о ситуации на дорогах по маршруту Лестер – аэропорт Хитроу.   
– Давай, – с готовностью согласился Эннио и многозначительно покосился на Сержа. Тот с делано равнодушным видом пожал плечами и глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая расшалившееся сердце.  
– Трасса М1 – проходимость девять, код зелёный. Трасса М25 - проходимость девять, код зелёный. Трасса М4 - проходимость семь, код жёлтый. Причина – авария. Ожидаемое время задержки – пятнадцать минут. Расчётное время движения до пункта назначения – два часа двадцать минут. Ближайшая станция зарядки находится в пяти милях, съезд направо.  
– Большое спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Эннио и обратился уже к Сержу: – Видишь, я же говорил, что дороги свободные. Как раз и уложимся!   
– Чей голос? – спросил Серж. – Что-то знакомое, но никак не могу вспомнить… Из головы вылетело.  
Эннио пару секунд помялся, а потом признался:  
– Кэрри Фишер.  
От неожиданности Серж расхохотался.  
– Принцесса Лея?! До сих пор? Я думал, тебе уже больше десяти.  
– Тридцать один, – ухмыльнулся Эннио. – Первая любовь – это на всю жизнь, ты же знаешь.  
– И часто твоя первая любовь подслушивает и встревает со своими комментариями?  
Серж был готов к тому, что сейчас голос принцессы Леи строго его отчитает, но вместо него возмутился Эннио.  
– Это же индивидуальные настройки! Мне удобно сразу получать комментарии по поводу маршрута. Знаешь, как это работает?   
– Понятия не имею, – проворчал Серж. Прогресс нравился ему только в старых фантастических фильмах, которые время уже успело обогнать. Там будущее выглядело наивной трогательной сказкой, в которую, как в детстве, всё ещё хотелось верить.  
– Я выбрал ключевые слова: «час пик», «пробка», «ехать», «опаздывать»… Всякое такое, получилось много. Программа распознаёт сочетание этих слов в речи и, если нужно, формирует поисковый запрос. На самом деле это очень просто. А некоторым, знаешь, нравится поболтать с ней в дороге. Всё ещё не искусственный интеллект, но уже очень похоже. Или можно настроить всё так, чтобы получать ответы только на прямые вопросы. Самый популярный вариант в сегменте 50+! Зря ты так упираешься и не хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе, как это работает. У меня, например, стоит Google Now – сейчас это самый продвинутый вариант, хотя некоторым больше нравится Siri, она как-то попроще и…  
– Господи, только не начинай опять, – взмолился Серж, чувствуя, что сын сел на любимого конька. Эннио работал цифровым консультантом – помогал людям сориентироваться в безбрежном океане девайсов, программ и функций и настроить их в соответствии со своими потребностями. Время от времени он пытался приучить Сержа к каким-нибудь техническим новинкам, но безуспешно: тот слишком глубоко увяз в прошлом, где для полноценной жизни хватало смартфона, умеющего звонить, отправлять сообщения и делать фото. И иногда запускать какую-нибудь тупую игру, в которой нужно собирать шарики одного цвета или лупить птицами по свиньям.  
– Ладно, не буду. Вообще-то, мог бы и поинтересоваться, чем занимается твой сын.  
– Мне очень интересно. А хотя подожди… Нет, не очень.   
– Эй, ну! – фыркнув, Эннио несильно ткнул его кулаком в бок. – Пожалуй, выясню в соцслужбе, может ли меня усыновить какой-нибудь нормальный человек.  
– До съезда к станции зарядки осталось две тысячи футов, – напомнила принцесса Лея.  
Машина плавно ушла в правую полосу, притормозила, пропуская встречный поток, и свернула на подъездную дорожку. Как и предсказывал Эннио, на станции было практически пусто. Они неторопливо прокатились через всю площадку и остановились у крайнего терминала, вплотную приткнувшегося к аккуратному газону. Несмотря на декабрь, трава выглядела сочной, даже хрустящей. Чем, интересно, они её поливают?  
– Максимум пятнадцать минут, – пообещал Эннио, вылезая из машины. Серж тоже выбрался наружу, с наслаждением потянулся, зажмурившись от неяркого солнца, и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. Запах бензина на старых заправках нравился ему гораздо больше, чем едва различимое электрическое гудение (дети смеялись над ним, уверяя, что ничего здесь не гудит, но Серж всё равно больше ощущал, чем слышал этот тревожный низкий гул), зато теперь тут можно было курить. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, Серж с трудом выковырял сигарету из пачки. С возрастом пальцы стали хуже гнуться, а подушечки понемногу теряли чувствительность. Это было особенно обидно. Серж помнил, как приятно зажимать сложные аккорды, впитывая вибрацию металла каждой клеточкой кожи, или одними лишь дразнящими невесомыми прикосновениями доводить другого человека до исступления. Теперь он ронял мелкие предметы и тратил слишком много времени на ерунду вроде застёгивания рубашки. Наконец справившись с сигаретой, Серж с облегчением щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
– Бросил бы ты уже, – посоветовал Эннио, обходя машину с проводом в руках.  
– Отстань. Хочешь лишить старика последней радости, – беззлобно упрекнул его Серж и затянулся так глубоко, как позволяли лёгкие. В горле защипало, рот наполнился привычной горечью.  
– Да ладно, не такой уж ты и старик! И вообще, чего ты прибедняешься? У тебя столько всего было, на нескольких человек хватит.   
Было. Серж с едким смешком выдохнул дым, покачал головой. Неожиданный порыв ветра выбил искру из сигареты и чуть не сорвал с головы шляпу, которую Серж в последний момент успел подхватить свободной рукой.  
– Я схожу купить чего-нибудь, ладно? – сказал он Эннио. Тот, сидя на корточках перед бампером, кивнул и продолжил возиться, подключая провод к разъёму. – Тебе взять что?  
– Не, спасибо.  
Серж медленно побрёл по площадке, затягиваясь и стряхивая пепел прямо на асфальт. От того, как он шёл по диагонали между терминалами к маленькому магазинчику, витрины которого приветливо переливались рождественскими огнями, в голове замельтешили обрывки воспоминаний, настолько потёршиеся и поблёкшие от времени, что теперь казавшиеся увиденными в кино, а не произошедшими на самом деле. Он точно так же шёл по заправке – только дело было ночью, и магазин полыхал назойливыми неоновыми вывесками, а Серж дрожал от холода и прерванного сна; он шёл и выгребал из карманов мелочь в надежде на то, что хватит на хот-дог и не придётся возвращаться в автобус за деньгами. Пара монеток выпали из трясущихся пальцев и, звякнув, укатились в темноту. Серж не смог их найти и всё-таки поплёлся назад за бумажником. Выходя, он не стал завязывать шнурки, и их твёрдые кончики с едва слышным постукиванием волочились по полу. Том высунул в проход взлохмаченную голову и сонно приказал: «Завяжи шнурки и купи мне что-нибудь». Теперь мелочь была не нужна, да и никакой автобус его не ждал. А вот хот-дог и кофе не помешали бы.  
Двери с наклеенными стикерами в виде рождественских венков плавно разъехались перед ним. Внутри не оказалось ни души, и от этого сразу стало уютно – не хотелось видеть никого постороннего и тем более вести бессмысленные вежливые беседы. Развешанные по полкам гирлянды мигали вразнобой, аккомпанируя голосу Фрэнка Синатры, который лениво тёк в пахнувшем хвоей воздухе:   
– Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…  
В молодости эти банальные праздничные песни казались пошлостью, нелепым анахронизмом, но – кто бы мог подумать! – слышать их сейчас было неожиданно приятно. Запах хвои тоже оказался настоящим – Серж заметил в углу наряженную ёлочку в кадке, и от этого на душе потеплело ещё больше. Он немного побродил между стеллажами, разглядывая бесхитростный ассортимент магазина: шоколадки и питательные батончики в ярких обёртках, банки с кофеином в таблетках, пластмассовые тёмные очки, средства для мойки окон, аляповатые сувениры. В конце концов Серж взял ириски в смешной жестянке c оленями и Санта-Клаусом (Том наверняка попросил бы купить ему что-нибудь) и отправился за своим хот-догом. Смотреть, как готовится еда, было умиротворяющим занятием: кофе мерно лился в картонный стаканчик с меткой «чёрный кофе», в соседнем автомате металлическая клешня подхватила крутившуюся на гриле румяную сосиску, опустила её на поджаренную булочку и подтолкнула по конвейеру дальше, под раздачу покрошенных солёных огурцов и горчицы. Песня закончилась, и Серж невольно задумался, сколько же лет составителю этой подборки, когда из колонок замурлыкал Элвис:  
– I'll have a blue Christmas without you, I'll be so blue just thinking about you…   
Окошки автоматов распахнулись почти одновременно. Зажав коробочку с ирисками под мышкой, Серж забрал кофе, горячий хот-дог в шуршащей бумажке и пошёл к кассе. Автомат трижды пикнул, считывая штрих-коды с упаковок. Серж приложил ладонь к платёжному терминалу. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но потом данные о его отпечатках пальцев доползли, наконец, из базы до магазинного компьютера, и экран над прилавком озарился мягким светом.   
– Доброе утро, мистер Пиццорно, – поздоровался очередной безликий женский голос. – Сумма вашего заказа - 19 фунтов 95 пенсов. Пожалуйста, подтвердите транзакцию, не убирая руку с платёжного терминала.   
– И тебе доброе утро, – пробормотал Серж, ткнув пальцем в зелёную кнопку на мониторе. Компьютер подумал ещё немного, а потом, получив подтверждение от банка, торжественно оповестил:   
– Транзакция успешно завершена. Чек выслан на вашу электронную почту. Спасибо, что выбрали компанию BritEl! Мы желаем вам приятного пути, а также счастливого Рождества и Нового года.  
Экран погас. Серж запихал ириски в карман, взял кофе в одну руку, хот-дог – в другую, и вышел на улицу. Есть в магазине было глупо, хоть ему там почему-то ужасно нравилось, идти в машину не хотелось, поэтому он спрятался от ветра за углом здания. Сосиска оказалась вкусной – горячей и в меру пряной, а вот кофе подкачал, но ему доводилось пить бурду и похуже. Серж жевал хот-дог и смотрел на беззвучно проносившиеся по трассе машины. Мягкий, едва слышный шорох шин напоминал шум прибоя. С тех пор как экологи добились полного запрета автомобилей на ископаемом топливе, жизнь даже возле самых загруженных магистралей стала напоминать жизнь на курорте, разве что криков чаек не хватало. Высоко над дорогой целеустремлённо скользили по своим маршрутам почтовые дроны, издалека напоминавшие хищных насекомых. На поле за трассой гипнотически вращались ветряки, вырабатывая энергию для окрестных городов; их огромные лопасти входили в толщу воздуха уверенно и гладко, как нож в масло. Всё вокруг дрожало от электричества, потрескивало от импульсов беспроводных сигналов. Сам Серж был насквозь пропитан этими невидимыми волнами, от которых теперь нигде нельзя было спрятаться.  
Серж крепко сжал в руке горячий стакан и глубоко задышал, пытаясь побороть накатившее исподтишка головокружение. Ненавистное состояние беспомощности и абсолютного одиночества снова пришло в самый неподходящий момент. Он так и не научился жить в этой новой эпохе, не привык к ней, не успел заметить, когда все родные и понятные вещи успели необратимо измениться. Наверное, это и есть старость: осознавать, что тебе нет места в мире, в котором так легко живётся твоим детям. Нужно было оставаться в магазине, в окружении гирлянд и рождественских песен. Думай о поездке, строго приказал себе Серж. Думай о поездке, осталась всего пара часов.   
Доедал он без аппетита и от этого расстроился ещё сильнее. Полнейшая ерунда, но ему так хотелось съесть на заправке этот дурацкий хот-дог. Серж отправил недопитый кофе в урну, выкурил ещё одну сигарету, рассматривая безопасную бетонную стену магазина с остатками каких-то граффити, и пошёл обратно к машине.  
– А я уже собирался тебе звонить, – завидев его, весело сказал Эннио. – Зарядилась почти полностью, мощность тут что надо! Хоть ты всегда сюда езди. Ну что, выдвигаемся?  
– Да, – отрывисто бросил Серж и забрался внутрь. – Давно пора, и так столько проторчали…  
– Хватит ворчать. Это ты тут торчал, а не я, могли бы и раньше уехать.  
– Прости, – пробормотал Серж, пристыженный его замечанием. Ещё и сына ухитрился обидеть. Когда он стал этим вечно недовольным всем занудой?   
– Ничего страшного, – миролюбиво отозвался Эннио. – Не бойся, мы не опоздаем, клянусь.  
Резко стартовав с места, он пронёсся мимо магазинчика, вырулил обратно на трассу и сразу перестроился в самую быструю полосу. Ускорение мягко вжало Сержа в спинку сиденья. Эннио попросил принцессу Лею:  
– Включи автопилот, пожалуйста.  
– Автопилот включён, – мгновенно отозвалась та. Эннио тут же бросил руль, потёр всё ещё красноватые от недосыпа глаза, потянулся так сладко, словно провёл на водительском сиденье несколько часов, а не запрыгнул на него минуту назад. Серж, только что пообещавший себе не брюзжать, укоризненно покачал головой.  
– Зачем тебе вообще машина? Никакого же кайфа так ездить.  
– Чтобы возить тебя в аэропорт, – хохотнул Эннио. – Серьёзно, в городе-то мы все в основном на транспорте, а вот на трассе удобнее так… Ой, кстати! Совсем забыл! Может, хочешь посмотреть последние фотки? Я не стал скидывать, хотел сам вам показать, как приеду – ну, типа, знаешь, смотреть фотографии всем вместе, как раньше. Дурак я, совсем из головы вылетело… Ну что, хочешь?  
– Хочу, – с готовностью согласился Серж. Он бы согласился на что угодно, лишь бы это помогло хоть немного поднять настроение и убить время в пути. Эннио отстегнул ремень, проигнорировав громкий предупреждающий писк системы, перегнулся на заднее сиденье и начал рыться в сумке. Машина ровно неслась по трассе, за окном, словно в калейдоскопе, мельтешили разноцветные квадраты полей, дорожные указатели, блестевшие на солнце машины, которые ехали по соседней медленной полосе или им навстречу. Эннио сел на место с планшетом в руках, пару раз ткнул в экран, открывая фотоальбом, и передал его Сержу.  
– Это у них в саду был сказочный бал на прошлой неделе, – пояснил он. – Джул захотела быть Спящей Красавицей. Знаешь, классная идея: когда в конце концов она устала и заснула, всё равно осталась в образе.  
Серж усмехнулся уголком губ, внимательно разглядывая фотографию старшей внучки: вздёрнутый носик, веснушки, маленькая сверкающая корона на спутанных рыжих кудрях, застенчивая улыбка. От странной смеси восхищения и грусти перехватило дыхание. Джульетта была очаровательна, как девочка со старой поздравительной открытки; уже в её четыре года было понятно, что вырастет она настоящей красавицей. Ей мало досталось от Эннио и тем более от Сержа, разве что зеленоватые глаза и немного отрешённое выражение лица. Гораздо больше она была похоже на маму – чистокровную англичанку из семьи с аристократическими корнями. В кого пойдёт младшая, Франческа, пока было сложно сказать – ей не исполнилось и года.   
Они вместе посмотрели все фотографии: Серж медленно пролистывал снимки и видео, Эннио подробно их комментировал, перегнувшись к нему и заглядывая в планшет через плечо. Когда альбом закончился, обсудили последние новости: очередной перенос марсианской миссии, поднимающийся уровень воды в Венеции, шаткое положение «лис» в турнирной таблице. По радио негромко играла музыка, какая-то ненавязчивая электронная попса, от которой Серж чувствовал себя так, словно сидит в кафе или бродит по супермаркету. Солнце, чуть сместившись по небу, стало светить прямо в глаза. Эннио попросил принцессу Лею немного затемнить лобовое стекло и аккуратно поинтересовался, какие у них планы на поездку. Серж в который раз задумался о том, знает ли он. И сразу же с тяжестью на душе ответил самому себе: если и не знает, то как минимум подозревает. Тем не менее, Серж всё равно наплёл что-то, о чём прочитал вчера вечером в википедии: архитектура, природа, северная кухня. Эннио покивал, принимая ответ, и разговор снова соскользнул на безопасные темы.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали к Лондону, тем плотнее и стремительнее становился поток машин. Дорога начала разветвляться, уходя притоками в многоуровневые эстакады. Принцесса Лея справлялась с управлением на отлично, но Эннио, оценив ситуацию, всё-таки взялся за руль сам. Серж не стал отвлекать его разговорами, уставился в окно, с замиранием сердца чувствуя, как с каждой милей в нём нарастает радостное нетерпение, пьянящее и искристое, словно глоток холодного шампанского. Сознание наконец-то смогло переключиться на другую волну, и он впервые за день осознал, что до встречи осталось всего ничего, буквально несколько десятков минут. Все переживания сразу же померкли, сделавшись неинтересными и ненужными. Как он вообще посмел расстроиться из-за каких-то пустяков, когда впереди поездка на целых полторы недели? Даже пробка на М4, в которой они простояли дольше обещанных принцессой Леей пятнадцати минут, не смогла стряхнуть охвативший его блаженный трепет. Серж невидящими глазами смотрел на красные стоп-сигналы на машинах впереди и предвкушал, ждал, скучал. Он стал слишком сентиментальным.   
Том уже был на месте: стоял возле входа в международный терминал и вертел головой по сторонам, близоруко всматриваясь в обтекавшую его толпу уезжающих и провожающих. На нём была яркая вязаная шапка и клетчатая куртка, которую Серж никогда не видел и которая очень ему шла. Наконец заметив их, Том счастливо заулыбался, и лучистые морщины в уголках его глаз прорисовались чётче, сделав его лицо добрым и совсем беззащитным. Оставив Эннио с чемоданом позади, Серж поспешил, почти побежал к нему, неуклюже лавируя между торопившимися на свои рейсы пассажирами.  
– Привет, дружище, привет! - шепнул Том, бережно принимая его в объятия.   
Расчувствовавшийся Серж почти ничего не успел понять. Он проехался подбородком по мягкой белой щетине на щеке, ткнулся носом в ухо, надёжно спрятанное под тёплой шапкой, вдохнул давно въевшийся в кожу запах сигарет и одеколона. Том зарылся лицом в его плечо, чуть сжав ладонями бока – родной, привычный жест. Они простояли так несколько секунд, а потом Том шагнул назад и ласково заглянул в глаза, прося потерпеть ещё немного. Серж улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как горячо раскраснелись щёки. Они никуда не ездили несколько месяцев и вдобавок вообще не виделись целых две недели, пока Том гостил в Лондоне у Мими. Этих коротких объятий было так мало, но всё-таки они были. Теперь можно и подождать.  
– Хэй, здорово, приятель! – радостно воскликнул Том, глядя мимо него. – Ого, ну ты и вымахал, пока мы не виделись! Или это я усох?   
Серж покорно шагнул в сторону, позволяя Тому обняться с Эннио. Тот, смеясь, несколько раз хлопнул его по спине.  
– Привет, Томми! Рад тебя видеть! Да не вымахал я, куда мне уже…  
– То есть, по-твоему, это я усох, маленький ты засранец? – Том принялся яростно щипать его за бока, и Эннио с хохотом вырвался и отскочил, чуть не споткнувшись об чемодан. Как раз вовремя – Серж уже начал завидовать и даже немножко ревновать. Эннио обожал Тома с детства, когда тот так упоённо раскрашивал с ним диких зверей и строил замки из Лего, будто ему самому тоже было пять лет, и Том отвечал взаимностью.   
– А ты опасный, – проворчал Эннио, потирая бок. – Как дела? Мими уже уехала, да?  
– Всё отлично, дружище, всё отлично. А Мими да, унеслась. Жалко, она тоже так хотела с тобой повидаться, ждала-ждала, но никак… У неё там какой-то семинар через час, потом ланч с коллегой, потом совещание, потом кино, потом ещё какая-то хрень, всё как обычно. Ну, ты же её знаешь. Она меня за эти две недели совсем умотала! Даже вчера вот – я уже и вещи собрал, и поздно было, думал, посижу перед телеком и лягу спать пораньше. Так нет, ударило в голову, потащила меня зачем-то покупать новую куртку, а потом ещё и ужинать. Вот же шило в заднице!   
– Почему я не удивлён, – пробормотал Серж. Эннио фыркнул.  
– Узнаю Мими! Да мы с ней всё время пытаемся встретиться пропустить по стаканчику, но никак не договоримся – то я занят, то она, а если вдруг оба свободны, то в противоположных концах города. Лондонское проклятье. Ладно, буду дальше ей названивать. Кстати, а в Лестер на Рождество она едет?  
– Обещала.  
– Значит, там и увидимся, – обрадовался Эннио. – И Лучио наконец-то выберется. Вот это я понимаю – праздник!  
Том ничего не ответил. Он таращился на Эннио с каким-то по-детски растерянным, озадаченным выражением лица, и Серж вдруг догадался, что именно он видит: рассеянную полуулыбку, соскальзывающий в сторону взгляд, длинные пальцы, приглаживающие волосы на макушке. Призрак тридцатилетнего Сержа. Том с тонким всхлипом втянул воздух, моргнул и виновато посмотрел в его сторону. Серж пожал плечами: сам, мол, знаю, что уж тут поделаешь. Любовь никуда не делась, но куда ушло всё время? Теперь бы он скорее написал такую песню, если бы, конечно, всё ещё мог их писать.   
– Вам нужно почаще устраивать эти ваши вылазки, – сказал Эннио, глядя на них по очереди. – Папа с утра такой угрюмый был, ужас, а тебя увидел – и сразу растаял.  
«Точно знает», – с горечью подумал Серж. Когда-то он и представить не мог, что в итоге всё закончится этим, но всё равно упорно продолжал винить себя за поразительную, ничем не объяснимую слепоту. Их с Томом жаркий секс, бесконечные признания, нежность, ревность, тоску друг по другу – всё это Серж непозволительно долго считал очередными доказательствами их особой, исключительной дружбы, которая выпадает раз на миллион. Влюбиться в мужчину – это не про него и не про Тома. Просто им обоим хотелось тепла и заботы близкого человека, которые с их образом жизни и постоянными разъездами больше неоткуда было взять. А когда Серж наконец-то прозрел, было уже слишком поздно. Он не мог уйти от Эми, за долгие годы ставшей для него почти родной. К тому же, и у него, и у Тома уже появились дети, а менеджмент никогда не позволил бы им открыто заявить о себе. Эми была для него семьёй, но Том оказался единственной настоящей любовью, и Серж не мог бросить никого из них. Повезло тем, для кого эти понятия совмещались в одном человеке. Серж старался не завидовать и быть благодарным за то, что есть. У него даже получалось – ровно до тех пор, пока не накатывало осознание, что на самом деле он предал их обоих.  
– Мы и устраиваем, – сказал Том, ещё одним привычным жестом обхватив Сержа за талию. – Знаешь, сколько мы с твоим папашей дружим? С семнадцати лет!   
Эннио захохотал.  
– Ну ещё бы, – сквозь смех выдавил он. – Это один из первых принципов мироздания, которые я выучил. Земля круглая, небо голубое, вы с папой дружите с семнадцати лет…  
– Маленький засранец, – с восхищением повторил Том. – Если бы не самолёт, ты бы у меня сейчас получил.  
– Кстати, самолёт! – спохватился Эннио. – Вам пора, скоро гейт закрывается. И мне надо ехать, я и так уже на работу опоздал.  
Он тепло попрощался с Томом, который напоследок вытряс из него обещание найти время и всё-таки встретиться с Мими, потом шагнул к Сержу. Тот покрепче обнял сына, будто пытаясь хоть немного искупить свою вину перед ним.   
– Поцелуй от меня Джул и Франческу, – напомнил Серж, а потом, смутившись, попросил: – И ещё… Может, заглядывай к нам почаще, если будет получаться? Ладно? Без вас с Лучио так скучно. Хотя уже столько лет прошло, но всё равно.  
– Я постараюсь, – растроганно пообещал Эннио. – Каникулы совсем скоро, ещё выгонять нас будешь, вот увидишь.  
– Не дождётесь.  
Серж нехотя отпустил его. Как тяжело давались все эти расставания.  
– Всё, парни. Желаю вам отлично провести время, – торжественно объявил Эннио. – Не забывайте про фото, а то без них такое ощущение, будто вы и не ездите никуда. Ну, я побежал, пока!  
Он взмахнул рукой и, не дожидаясь ответа, торопливо зашагал назад к парковке, опустив подбородок и пряча руки в карманах. Толпа быстро поглотила его, и совсем скоро сутулую фигуру в чёрном пальто уже было не высмотреть, но Серж, почти не дыша от пронзившей сердце тоски, всё равно глядел ему вслед. Эннио, его маленький мальчик с взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Отчаянно ревущий после падения с велосипеда, валяющийся на полу со стопкой комиксов, дующийся над тарелкой скучной овсянки вместо разноцветных кукурузных колечек. Тот велосипед всё ещё ржавел где-то в гараже.   
– Пойдём, Серж? – тихо спросил Том, тронув его за запястье. Он только что попрощался со взрослой дочкой и прекрасно всё понимал.  
Серж молча кивнул и подхватил свой чемодан. В кармане коротко завибрировал телефон – наверняка отследил его местоположение, нашёл сохранённый электронный билет, синхронизировался с базой данных аэропорта и теперь готов был сообщить, куда и как им нужно идти. Но Серж подождал, пока они окажутся возле огромного табло внутри, сам отыскал на нём рейс в Стокгольм, а потом, изучив указатели, сказал:  
– А42. Это туда.  
И они пошли сдавать багаж. До вылета оставалось чуть больше часа.

* * * * * 

Их номер был наполнен воздухом и светом: белые обои, лёгкая мебель, перегородки из бледно-серого матового стекла, отделявшие спальню от условной гостиной и от ванной. Всю внешнюю стену занимало окно – от пола до потолка, от изголовья кровати в одном конце комнаты до края письменного стола в другом.  
– Обалдеть! – выдохнул Том с порога и, бросив чемодан, кинулся к окну. – Как круто, скажи?  
– Круто, – подтвердил Серж, с нежностью обводя глазами его тёмный силуэт на фоне розового с золотым заката – смеркалось здесь совсем рано. Он оттащил оба чемодана под вешалку для курток, аккуратно прислонил гитару к стеклянной стенке возле дивана, повесил своё пальто на крючок, подошёл к Тому и наконец-то обнял его так, как хотелось: одна рука скользнула поперёк груди, другая легла на живот и погладила. Вздохнув, Том прислонился к нему и откинул голову на плечо. Город, замерший под их ногами, в лучах заходящего солнца казался сказочным, пряничным, почти ненастоящим. Серж глубоко дышал, тая от переполнявшей его сладости. Он сдёрнул с Тома шапку, расстегнул на нём куртку, стащил её (тот повёл плечами и вытянул руки назад, помогая), отбросил всё это в сторону, а потом развернул его и мягко прижал к стеклу. Том игриво подвигал бровями.  
– М-м, сколько страсти.  
– Отвали, – пробурчал Серж, улыбаясь как дурак. – Я просто соскучился.  
– Я тоже, – прошептал Том, – только не урони меня в окно, – и потянулся к нему губами.   
Мир стал другим, но целоваться в нём было всё так же приятно.  
Немного отдохнув после дороги и пообедав в гостиничном ресторане, они всё-таки решили выбраться на прогулку. Набережная, начинавшаяся неподалёку от отеля, сияла фонарями и праздничными гирляндами. Расплывчатые отражения цветных огоньков качались в чёрной воде залива, деревянный настил был скользким из-за подмёрзшей влаги. Они шли медленно, почти не разговаривая, и жевали ириски из смешной жестянки с оленями и Санта-Клаусом, которую Том каждые пять минут вытаскивал из кармана. Когда сырой ветер стал слишком зябким, им попалась крошечная забегаловка, бывший рыбацкий кабак, где было душно, шумно и наливали местное пиво. «По-моему, это моча викингов, а не пиво», - прокомментировал Том первый глоток, заработав смех Сержа и несколько косых взглядов от местных. Они всё равно опрокинули по паре стаканов, примостившись в самом углу потемневшей от времени барной стойки, потом попробовали местную горькую настойку на травах и, согревшись и захмелев, вывалились обратно на промозглую набережную.   
Сразу за кабаком вбок уходила улочка с прилипшими друг к другу узкими пёстрыми домами. Она напоминала Амстердам, в который плеснули яркими красками. Серж разулыбался и совсем размяк – он любил Амстердам по многим причинам. Город был наряден и красив, алкоголь в крови не давал замёрзнуть, рядом брёл Том, а впереди было целых полторы недели вместе, десять ленивых долгих дней. Бесцельно попетляв в лабиринте старого города, они вдруг очутились на квадратной площади с рождественской ярмаркой. В середине сверкала пышная толстенькая ёлка, от которой паутиной расходились ряды украшенных деревянных киосков. Воздух, пропитанный запахом глинтвейна, корицы, миндаля и сахарного сиропа, казался плотным и сладким, как кусок штоллена. Звуки вокруг них путались, дробились – смех, детский визг, обрывки фраз на незнакомом языке, рождественские гимны, которые наигрывал маленький и явно самодеятельный ансамбль. Том с горящими глазами метался от прилавка к прилавку, скупая чуть ли не все сладости, которые видел. Серж едва за ним поспевал.  
– Может, ещё на карусели покатаешься? – предельно серьёзно предложил он, кивнув в сторону аттракциона, напоминавшего большую музыкальную шкатулку: белые лошадки апатично скользили по кругу под звонкую, но при этом щемяще печальную мелодию. Том нахмурил лоб, пожевал губами, будто прикидывая свои шансы поместиться на узкую спину лошадки, и вынес вердикт:  
– Это я уже перерос.  
– Ну надо же, Томми, ты стал совсем больши-им, – дразня его, пропел Серж. Том, увешанный бумажными пакетами с имбирными пряниками и лакричными конфетами, надулся.  
– Да что ты прицепился? Я просто люблю все эти штуки, а они бывают раз в год.  
– Не знаю, – вздохнул Серж. – Может, мне нравится к тебе цепляться?  
Он подтянул Тома к себе за рукава, поцеловал в лоб, в холодные щёки и, наконец, коротко коснулся обветренных губ. Такие вещи больше никого не удивляли, опасности быть узнанными тоже давно не было. Люди невозмутимо огибали их, а если и посматривали, то лишь растроганно: приятно видеть, что кто-то смог сохранить настолько нежные отношения в немолодом возрасте. Обласканный Том притих и из-за этого сразу стал выглядеть уставшим. Они ещё немного побродили между киосками, пока не добрались до противоположного конца ярмарки. Площадь тоже закончилась, уткнувшись в ряд нависших над брусчаткой домов. Навстречу из полутёмной витрины магазина вышли их отражения, и Серж, сделав ещё пару шагов, остановился, пристально всматриваясь в них. С годами он ещё сильнее ссутулился, похудел, стал колючим и каким-то неуклюжим. Рост, который и раньше причинял немало неудобств, сейчас выглядел совсем нелепо. Том же, наоборот, помягчел и округлился. Чем ближе к старости, тем обаятельнее он становился, если такое вообще было возможно. В своём воображении Серж одевал Тома в вязаный свитер, домашние штаны и шерстяные носки, усаживал в кресло у камина и совал в руку стакан виски, а вокруг располагал кучу каких-нибудь детишек, чтобы тот рассказывал им сказки с утра до ночи (один из детей обязательно должен был устроиться у него на коленях и дёргать за смешную белую бороду). Самого себя Серж мог представить разве что злым колдуном в одинокой мрачной башне. Том был лучше его, гораздо лучше – добрее, честнее, веселее. Серж так и не смог понять, чем умудрился заслужить его любовь.   
Том придвинулся теснее, почесал нос о его плечо и доверительно сказал:  
– Правда, хорошо, что Рождество никогда не меняется? Снега бы ещё.  
Серж кивнул и, помолчав ещё немного, предложил:  
– Ну что, домой?  
– Давай, а то уже надоело шататься, – с облегчением согласился Том, и они, снова пройдя насквозь всю светящуюся шумную площадь, двинулись на поиски набережной, по которой нужно было возвращаться в отель.   
Города в их совместных поездках были неважны: за свою гастрольную жизнь они объездили весь мир, да и сейчас старались выбираться несколько раз в год, так что ничего удивительного в путешествиях уже не осталось. Важны были гостиницы. У них с Томом никогда не было общего дома. Ферма не считалась – она была домом для всех, да и квартирка в Лондоне, которую они снимали в молодости, чтобы было, куда приползать после вечеринок – тоже. Но, к счастью, им достались отели: сотни номеров, абсолютно разных, но при этом всё равно похожих как две капли воды, сотни дней и ночей, которые они провели в них вместе. Их жизнь в гостиницах мало отличалась от той, которую все нормальные люди вели в собственных домах: сон, еда, секс, разговоры, новости по телевизору, вечеринки, ссоры, болезни, интернет, работа. С Томом безликие номера оживали, начинали дышать уютом и теплом. Аккуратно расставленные флакончики с шампунями и гелями для душа, жёсткие полотенца, проштампованная бумага для записей, перевёрнутые стаканы на столе, Библия в тумбочке – все чужие предметы вдруг становились ужасно знакомыми, будто они выбрали их в магазине, а потом принесли сюда и разложили как хотели. Серж стыдился этой глупой фантазии, но всё равно не мог дождаться, когда они снова окажутся в отеле вдвоём. Наверное, поэтому они так и не решились снять или купить квартиру: она всё равно никогда не смогла бы стать такой же родной.  
Том вытянулся поверх пушистого белого покрывала, которым была застелена кровать, и спросил точно так же, как спрашивал сорок лет назад:  
– Может, посмотрим кино?   
Фильм он выбрал дурацкий, какой-то бессмысленный блокбастер про очередной конец света, но Сержу было всё равно. Он лежал рядом, прижавшись к Тому плечом, смеялся над его комментариями к нелогичным поворотам сюжета и время от времени случайно касался его пальцев, когда они одновременно лезли в пакет за засахаренным миндалём с ярмарки. Если бы Серж мог его видеть, было бы совсем идеально, но мешали 3D-очки. Впрочем, это было не так уж и страшно – он и без того чувствовал себя таким умиротворённым, каким не был уже давно.   
Спустя полчаса интерес Тома внезапно угас.  
– Я думал, в будущем фильмы в 3D можно будет смотреть без этой фигни, – проворчал он и отшвырнул очки на тумбочку.  
– Ты это уже сто раз говорил, – втайне довольный, Серж последовал его примеру, а потом, отложив пакет с орехами в сторону, сполз вниз, свернулся калачиком и пристроил голову на его животе.  
– Знаю. Меня всё ещё это бесит. Можем переключить в обычный режим.  
– Не хочу, – пробормотал Серж и обнял его за пояс. Вторую половину фразы – «хочу просто полежать с тобой» – он не договорил, но Том понял всё и так. Его живот размеренно приподнимался от дыхания, чуткие пальцы погрузились в волосы, убаюкивающе поглаживая по затылку. Без очков картинка на экране расслоилась и поплыла, и звучавшие из динамиков диалоги перестали иметь хоть какой-нибудь смысл. Серж закрыл глаза, понемногу скатываясь в блаженную дрёму. Пальцы Тома, выпутавшись из волос, ненадолго замерли на его щеке, а потом скользнули ниже и поскребли под подбородком. Серж откинул голову и еле слышно вздохнул, наслаждаясь приятными почёсываниями. Том, явно наблюдавший за ним, рассмеялся и тихо сказал:  
– Ты мой ласковый котик. – И сразу же добавил, не меняя интонации, будто в его предложении не было ничего необычного: – Поиграешь мне?  
– Не сейчас. Может, завтра? – прошептал Серж и уткнулся лицом в его живот. Они оба знали, что это завтра никогда не наступит. Как ни в чём ни бывало Том произнёс:  
– Ладно. Ты прав, мы оба вымотались. Тогда давай закажем ужин. Чур я выбираю!  
– Хорошо, я меню принесу.  
Вставать жутко не хотелось, так он пригрелся и разленился. Оттягивая время, Серж потёрся о Тома щекой, широко зевнул и с трудом сел, приглаживая разлохмаченные волосы. Суставы горели после затянувшейся прогулки. Том понаблюдал за ним несколько секунд, а потом схватил за руки и потянул к себе, осторожно укладывая рядом.  
– Я передумал. Объелся орехами. И ещё ирисками, – зашептал он в ухо Сержу, щекоча его шею бородой. – Поужинаем потом, а пока просто поваляемся, хорошо? Даже если ты не хочешь, я тебя всё равно никуда не отпущу.  
– Как скажешь, – жмурясь от удовольствия, пробормотал Серж. Том чмокнул его в губы, а потом дотянулся до пульта, выключил 3D-вещание и начал перелистывать бесконечные каналы, время от времени останавливаясь на каком-нибудь минут на пять. Серж тихо лежал рядом, то разглядывая его до смешного сосредоточенный профиль, то нежась в зыбком полусне. Он ужасно устал за день, но был так же ужасно счастлив. 

* * * * *

Серж снова проснулся посреди ночи. Пока сознание карабкалось из забытья в реальность, сердце успело предательски дёрнуться от восторга. Всё вокруг было одновременно незнакомым и знакомым, как много-много лет назад: странный свет с улицы, непривычный запах порошка от постельного белья, рука Тома, уверенно обхватившая его за пояс. В следующую секунду сонный дурман окончательно развеялся, и Серж с горечью вспомнил: всё давно уже было не так. От уюта последних дневных часов не осталось и следа. На смену пришло тянущее чувство одиночества, точно такое же, какое охватило его вчера на заправке, когда он стоял за углом с хот-догом и кофе. Слабо вздохнув, Серж привычно приготовился коротать часы до тех пор, пока мозг не сдастся, устав раз за разом перекручивать одни и те же тоскливые мысли. Дома он отвлёкся бы на книжку или телевизор, но здесь был Том, который, грузно привалившись к спине, безмятежно посапывал в плечо. Тревожить его не хотелось. В глубине души Серж надеялся, что из-за чужого тепла и тяжести его самого тоже сморит быстрее обычного.  
Том шевельнулся, чуть крепче прижал его к себе и невнятно прошептал:  
– Всё нормально?  
Как он почувствовал? Серж никогда не смог бы объяснить. Он не верил в мистику, но это не отменяло того, что Том умел забираться в его голову и выуживать оттуда всё, что было ему нужно.  
– Да, Томми, – успокаивающе шепнул Серж. – Просто бессонница. Спи, я тоже буду.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнул Том, поёрзал и снова затих.  
Ложась, они задёрнули штору на своей половине комнаты, а на другой не стали, и теперь её затапливал яркий лунный свет, рассеянно падавший на кровать сквозь матовую стеклянную перегородку. В окно бился порывистый ветер с залива. Серж представлял, как волны перехлёстывают через край пустынной набережной, оставляя на досках лужицы, которые к утру подёрнутся коркой льда. Наверное, завтра будет совсем холодно. Может, и правда выпадет снег.  
– Слушай, Серж, – внезапно сказал Том совершенно не заспанным голосом, в котором звенели нотки подозрительной решимости, – я понимаю, сейчас не очень подходящее время, чтобы это обсуждать, но я всё равно собирался поговорить с тобой, пока мы здесь, а мы оба уже не спим, так что какая разница. Короче, я хотел спросить…  
– Если это про музыку, то даже не пытайся, – перебил Серж, на мгновение задохнувшись от прошившей его боли (эта рана уже затянулась и зажила, но иногда, особенно по ночам, вдруг снова начинала нестерпимо, изматывающе ныть, напоминая о том, как много он потерял). Не один Том здесь умел читать мысли.  
– Да, но я всё равно скажу, – заупрямился Том и, отлепившись от него, перекатился на спину, потянув за собой воздушное пуховое одеяло.  
– Я всё ещё не могу писать песни, точка. Что, интересно, ты собираешься мне сказать?  
– Знаю. Я про другое, – Том прерывисто втянул воздух и на одном дыхании выпалил: – Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поехать в тур?  
Серж, совершенно не ожидавший такого вопроса, рассмеялся отрывисто и зло.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Нет, серьёзно.  
– Том. Закрой глаза и спи. Ты что, спятил? Разумеется, мы не поедем ни в какой тур.  
– Неужели ты вообще никогда об этом не думал? – жалобно спросил Том, заметно обиженный его резким отпором.  
– Ох, Господи, – растерянно потерев лоб ладонью, Серж вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок лицом к нему. – Ну, думал, конечно. Да. Но только не сейчас, а тогда, через какое-то время после того, как, ну, ты понял, в общем. Тогда я ещё дико скучал по сцене. А сейчас… Сейчас давно уже нет.  
Растревоженная рана запульсировала ещё чувствительнее. Серж не смог предугадать слишком много важных вещей в своей жизни: ни того, что дружба с Томом перерастёт в любовь, ни того, как бесславно закончится их группа. И если в первом случае он непроходимо тупил, то во втором оказался потрясающе беспечен. Стоило бы заподозрить подвох, слишком уж складно всё шло: каждый альбом был находкой, каждый концерт – бомбой, каждая рецензия – одой. Они пахали как проклятые, но одного этого никогда бы не хватило: в основе всего лежала музыка, и для неё нужна была искра. Серж привык, что песни льются из него как из рога изобилия. Таланта хватало на всех: он писал для Касабиан, писал для Ноэля Филдинга, писал для кино, писал для самого себя, мечтая однажды выпустить сольник, – но всё рухнуло в одну минуту. Бодряще прохладным майским утром (Серж навсегда вымарал этот день из календаря, его больше не существовало) он выкурил сигаретку на заднем дворе, сварил себе крепкий чёрный кофе, немножко поиздевался над Эннио, который с кислым лицом пытался готовиться к школьному экзамену (настроение было прекрасным, в тот момент он ещё ни о чём не подозревал), пошёл в студию и сел за компьютер.   
Несколько часов спустя стало очевидно, что он совершенно не представляет, что делать с начатым вчера куском. Аранжировки не ложились, инструменты фальшивили, вся мелодия расходилась по швам и сыпалась сквозь пальцы. Ну и ладно, подумал Серж, бывает. Я просто устал. Попробую что-нибудь другое. Даже тогда он всё ещё не понял, что не получится уже ничего – ни это, ни другое, ни завтра, ни через месяц. «Я слишком много работал. Теперь расслабляюсь дома и жду вдохновения», – лениво разглагольствовал он в интервью, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, хотя на самом деле чувствовал себя так, будто ему ампутировали обе руки или он вдруг разучился говорить на родном языке.  
А вскоре Серж понял, что ещё и оглох. Раньше он повсюду слышал музыку: в рассинхронизированном писке сканеров на десятках касс в огромном супермаркете, в шуме прибывающих поездов, в гомоне голосов и стуке приборов во время завтрака в отеле, в собственных шагах по гулким коридорам бэкстейджа. Мелодии так и вились вокруг, оставалось лишь хватать их, дрессировать и демонстрировать восхищённым зрителям. Теперь они прятались, ускользали от него: сколько ни тяни руки, ни одну не поймаешь.  
«Ты просто истощён, – убеждал его Том, пытаясь за демонстративной уверенностью скрыть тревогу. – Синдром профессионального выгорания, знаешь такое? У всех бывает: у банкиров, у учителей, у газонокосильщиков, даже у Сержио Пиццорно. Давай пошлём всё к чёрту года на два, а то и на три. Поехали на море. Поехали в Южную Америку. Тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, и всё сразу же наладится». – «А у газонокосильщиков точно бывает?» – слабо смеялся Серж. Он был так ошеломлён и растерян, что едва верил в реальность происходящего.  
Вняв советам Тома, Серж действительно попробовал хорошенько отдохнуть, пусть и не два года, а меньше, и всё-таки написал ещё один альбом – долго, мучительно выдирал его из себя, чуть не плача от собственного бессилия. Пластинка оказалась откровенно неудачной и вызвала недоумение и у критиков, и у фанатов. Может, провал и не был бы таким сокрушительным, но от них ждали слишком многого. В полноценный тур они тогда так и не поехали – было стыдно; просто недолго покатались по фестивалям и впервые вернулись домой проигравшими. Серж перестал ходить в студию. Расстроенные гитары чахли в своих кейсах, клавиши синтезаторов покрывались пылью. Всё, что помогло ему удержаться – это успехи детей, молчаливая поддержка Эми и Том, который, сам балансируя на краю, за шкирку тащил его из депрессии и наркотического тумана. Если бы не он, Сержу никогда не хватило бы сил признать, что всё просто-напросто закончилось. Запас отведённых ему песен иссяк. Однажды это должно было случиться. Лишь тогда Серж наконец-то смог смириться.  
– Как раз в то время ехать в тур и не стоило, – убеждённо заявил Том и повернул к нему голову, блеснув глазами в лунном свете. – Вспомни нас тогда. Это было бы в миллиард раз хуже, чем та Америка! Мы бы все перессорились, фанаты бы нас прокляли. Может, мы бы даже распались прямо перед концертом, как Оазис. А вот сейчас уже можно.   
– Я просто не понимаю, зачем, – тихо сказал Серж. Он правда не понимал.  
– Я подумал, что нам уже по шестьдесят. Было бы круто снова сделать что-нибудь грандиозное, как будто на юбилей, знаешь. К тому же прошло много времени, мы все оправились после того… после тех событий. Мы смогли бы, Серж, я это чувствую.  
– Всё равно объясни – зачем? Кому сейчас это нужно, после стольких лет?   
– Нашим фанатам.  
– Каким ещё фанатам?  
– Да тем же самым, – немного недоуменно сказал Том. – Вообще-то мы до сих пор легендарная группа. Даже, наверное, ещё легендарнее, чем раньше. Ты что, решил, что нас вычеркнули из истории музыки и забыли навсегда?  
Скривившись, Серж пожал плечами. Именно так он и решил. Кому интересны неудачники, особенно те, от кого уже лет пятнадцать ни слуху ни духу.  
– Ну ты и дурачок, – ласково сказал Том и почти невесомо чмокнул его в плечо через плотную ткань пижамы. – Я до сих общаюсь с лейблом вместо тебя, ну, знаешь, бумажки всякие подписать, права, использование, гонорары, все дела. Сейчас открою тебе тайну, которая поразит твоё воображение. Нас до сих пор каждый год перевыпускают на виниле. Даже бокс-сеты! А всё потому, что их раскупают, Серж, про скачивание и стриминг и не говорю. Представляешь, выросло целое поколение фанатов, которое вообще никогда не видело нас живьём. Маленький мувмент без предводителей. Разве мы можем так с ними поступить?  
– Хватит пытаться мной манипулировать, – пролепетал Серж, зарывшись пылающим лицом в подушку. – За что ты специально делаешь мне больно? Ты же знаешь, что мне неприятно, я не хочу об этом говорить, вообще, никогда больше не хочу.  
Зашуршав простынями, Том придвинулся вплотную и мягко, но настойчиво потянул его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и снова посмотреть на себя.  
– Прости, ну прости меня, ладно? – зашептал он, почти касаясь губами подрагивающих губ Сержа. – Я знаю, как тебе трудно, но я просто должен сказать всё это сейчас. Понимаешь, мы тогда так и не попрощались с теми, кто нас всегда любил и поддерживал, когда не поехали в тур. Это нехорошо, некрасиво. И сейчас у нас есть последняя, наверное, возможность сделать это. Позже мы уже вряд ли сможем, а вот сейчас – да. Пока у всех всё нормально и вообще. Ну, ты понял.  
Серж молчал, стиснув зубы, и тяжело дышал. Сердце колотилось глухо, с оттяжкой, отдавалось гулким эхом в ушах. Он поднялся бы и ушёл, лишь бы не выслушивать это, но куда идти посреди ночи в незнакомой стране, особенно когда пульс, откликнувшись на всплеск адреналина, снова начал буксовать? И где, интересно, лежат таблетки? В косметичке в ванной или остались в кармашке чемодана? Лучше бы в косметичке, ближе.  
– А ещё это нужно тебе, – вкрадчиво сказал Том и поцеловал его в уголок губ – щекочущее, чуть влажное касание.  
– Как раз мне это совершенно не нужно, – зло выплюнул Серж, отпрянув от него и вывернувшись из-под руки. В ту секунду он уже почти ненавидел Тома за эту пытку, которая наверняка испортит им отдых, ляжет тенью на всю поездку, а ведь он так отчаянно и долго её ждал. Ну вот зачем он это сделал? Глаза обожгло обидой, в горле встал солёный комок.   
– Неправда. Я же вижу, что ты до сих пор тоскуешь, и с каждым годом всё хуже. Ты плохо спишь…  
– Это не из-за этого.  
– …осунулся, продолжаешь худеть…  
– И это тоже. Я просто старый, Том. В моём возрасте это нормально.  
– Это ненормально. Вообще-то в твоём возрасте обычным людям до пенсии ещё лет десять пахать. А ты сидишь у себя в кабинете один как сыч и хандришь днями напролёт. Серж, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не можешь и не хочешь заниматься музыкой, я ничего такого и не предлагаю, но играть-то ты не разучился! Почему бы для начала просто не попробовать? Поиграй мне. Пожалуйста.  
– Может, уже и разучился, – буркнул Серж, не глядя на него. – Даже не помню, когда в последний раз гитару в руки брал.  
– Но ты же хочешь. Иначе зачем ты каждый раз тащишь её с собой?  
– Это просто талисман. Пожалуйста, Том, ну хватит уже. Давай я выпью свои таблетки, а потом мы снова ляжем спать и сделаем вид, будто всего этого не было. Давай? – заискивающе попросил Серж. Прозвучало это совсем жалко. Том поджал губы, помолчал и капризно сказал:   
– Вообще-то я тоже очень хочу в тур.  
– Ты? – не поверил Серж. Несмотря на беспокойный характер, Том гораздо легче перенёс вынужденное завершение карьеры. Он погряз в благотворительных проектах, всерьёз занялся рисованием, не пропускал ни одного чемпионата по снукеру или дартс в пабе неподалёку от своего дома – словом, органично влился в размеренную жизнь английской глубинки, в то время как Серж, потеряв дело, вокруг которого ещё со школьных лет строилась вся его жизнь, каждую секунду чувствовал себя так, будто пытается удержать равновесие на расшатавшемся стуле.  
– Да. Я очень хочу в тур, – искренне повторил Том. – Ужасно хочу! И все наши наверняка хотят, мечтают даже. Просто ты должен дать команду, потому что ты у нас главный.  
– Прекрати, – прошептал Серж, крепко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза. Не помогло: он не проснулся, а значит, весь этот безумный бессмысленный разговор происходил на самом деле. Усилившийся ветер гнал по небу облака, и холодный свет луны то становился ярче, то гас, то причудливо рябил, до неузнаваемости меняя лицо Тома, который лежал на боку, выжидающе глядя на него. – Боже… Ну ладно, даже если предположить, что мы бы вдруг решили поехать… У нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло, потому что в нашем возрасте это уже физически тяжело.   
– Куча музыкантов выступали после шестидесяти, – бодро встрял Том, воодушевлённый переменой в его настроении. – Мик Джаггер, Роберт Плант, Игги Поп… Мадонна!  
– У них, может, было лучше со здоровьем, не знаю. Вот мы сегодня погуляли пару часов, а у меня уже всё болит. Какой тур?! Я очень быстро устаю, Том. И у меня проблемы с сердцем.  
– Ты устаёшь потому, что ничего не делаешь.  
– Я даже медиатор не удержу, ты бы видел, как я днём пытался достать из пачки сигарету. Куда уж тут играть.  
– Ничего, потренируешься, – жёстко сказал Том. – Просто у тебя пальцы атрофировались первыми. Это, знаешь, когда спортсмены заканчивают карьеру, они тут же жиреют, если за собой не следят, потому что их организм привык к совсем другим нагрузкам. А у тебя так же с пальцами. Ничего страшного, разработаешь.  
– Ты сам-то петь сможешь, тренер? – язвительно поинтересовался Серж.  
– Смогу, – с жаром ответил Том. – Надо будет распеться, конечно… Может, всё-таки придётся взять эти грёбаные уроки по вокалу. Но я готов! Три недели – и я в строю. Запою, как колокольчик!  
Не удержавшись, Серж фыркнул. Впрочем, голос Тома действительно оставался чистым, звонким; в него пока не успело прокрасться дребезжание, которое часто приходит с возрастом. Он и правда смог бы запеть. Серж мысленно перебрал остальных участников группы. Дибс всё ещё поигрывал на басу в своё удовольствие и даже давал частные уроки, у него не должно быть проблем. Бен продолжал реставрировать старые фортепиано. Вряд ли они стояли в мастерской без дела. Тима и вовсе придётся вызволять из сессионного плена – он до сих пор активно гастролировал и записывался с другими группами и играл, кажется, даже лучше, чем раньше. Иэн…  
– Чёрт, а как быть с Иэном? – упавшим голосом спросил Серж. – Ему же совсем… много. Он, наверное, не сможет.  
– С чего ты взял, что он не сможет? – возмутился Том. – Ты что, у него спрашивал? Иэн ещё всем нам фору даст!  
– Слушай, ну ему уже за семьдесят! Если он будет так же барабанить, у него руки отсохнут от какого-нибудь артрита. Это же такое напряжение для суставов, для костей, для всего!  
– Ш-ш-ш, подожди, не горячись. Давай сначала всё узнаем. Если Иэн откажется, можем позвать кого-нибудь ещё.  
– Нет, – сразу сказал Серж, мотнув головой по подушке. – Мы будем играть основным составом. Или так, или никак.  
– Знаешь, дружище, я уверен, что если Иэн не сможет, он и сам будет настаивать, чтобы мы взяли кого-нибудь вместо него и всё-таки поехали в этот тур. – Том помолчал пару секунд и, втянув воздух, выдал явно домашнюю заготовку: – Давай позовём Лучио.   
– Никаких детей в туре! – вскинулся Серж. Том фыркнул, а потом громко засмеялся, нарушив оцепенелую ночную тишину; до того они переговаривались тихонько, вполголоса, сдвинув головы на подушке, словно заговорщики.  
– Детей, Серж?! Ему столько же лет, сколько тебе накануне выхода Вест Райдера! Если его что и шокирует, так это только твоё занудство. А с ним он и так знаком.  
Серж насупился, и Том, продолжая смеяться, с нажимом провёл пальцами по его лбу, будто пытаясь разгладить углубившиеся морщины.  
– Никаких детей в туре, – упрямо повторил Серж. Тур был священнодействием, к которому ни в коем случае нельзя было допускать никого из их домашней жизни и в особенности членов семьи, иначе чары развеются навсегда.   
– А Лучио классный барабанщик, – мечтательно сказал Том.  
– Конечно, классный, – подтвердил Серж и сразу же почувствовал, как щёки затеплились от стыда. Его отношение к карьере Лучио было двойственным: он, конечно, гордился, но одновременно мучился от зависти, которую изо всех сил старался вытравить из своего сердца. – Но детей в туре не будет. И вообще, у него своя группа, пусть лучше ей занимается. Не хочу, чтобы он всё проебал, потому что его папаша сбрендил на старости лет.  
– Его папаша играл в одной из лучших групп своего поколения. Неплохая стажировка, тебе не кажется?  
– Только не для этих ребят. Они из Америки, забыл? Мы для них пустой звук, у них там своя атмосфера.  
Том прыснул.  
– Пожалуй, ты прав. Но я бы на твоём месте всё-таки держал его в запасных. Лучио же прилетит на Рождество, да? Вот я сам подойду и спрошу, раз ты не хочешь.  
– Если ты сунешься к Лучио, я убью тебя в ту же секунду. Запомни эти слова.  
– Ого, ого, полегче! – хохотнул Том. – Ишь, разошёлся, а ещё твердишь, что слишком старый! Подожди, мы же ещё не говорили с Иэном. Вдруг он захочет? Всё-таки мы не будем так уж сильно напрягаться. Контрактов нет, сроков тоже, можем делать всё так, как нам удобно. Не обязательно же снова мотаться полтора года! Можем после каждого концерта отдыхать неделю, да хоть в Лестер возвращаться. И играть акустику, чтоб было проще.  
– Не хочу акустику, – снова упав духом, пробормотал Серж. Он грезил совсем о другом: адский котёл танцпола, вскипающий в красном свете прожекторов, искажённые мокрые лица, вскинутые руки; толпа, дрожа от сдерживаемого напряжения, опускается на корточки и отпущенной пружиной взвивается вверх, почти отбрасывая их ударной волной.  
– Окей, никакой акустики, – легко согласился Том. – Обычный сет, просто, может, покороче.   
– Да, так лучше, – сказал Серж и умолк, вдруг перестав осознавать, что именно они обсуждают. Всё стало неестественным, зыбучим, диковинным, как во сне (Серж проверил один раз, наверное, нужно проверить второй). Они не поедут в тур. Это невозможно, бессмысленно, никому не нужно. Заметив, как изменилось лицо Сержа, Том погладил его по щеке и спросил мягко и осторожно, словно обиженного ребёнка:  
– Ну, что ещё?  
– Все подумают, что у нас просто закончились деньги, – наконец, пробормотал Серж, не сумев придумать аргумент получше.  
– Пусть думают, что хотят.   
– И я выгляжу совсем старым.  
– О Господи, Серж, ты это серьёзно? – умилившись, Том снова полез к нему и зашептал в шею: – Ты такой красавчик, тебе ужасно всё это идёт – седина, морщинки. Ты как будто какой-нибудь граф, такой, знаешь, статный и благородный. Все пенсионерки будут твои. Я буду ревновать. – Серж подавился смехом, прижал его к себе, а Том мрачно добавил: – По крайней мере, у тебя волосы на месте. Наверное, мне придётся украсть твою шляпу, а то нечем закрывать эту проплешину. И ещё мне надо похудеть.  
– Не надо, – возразил Серж, вспомнив, как уютно было лежать, опустив голову на его тёплый кругленький живот.  
– Да я же не сильно. Так, знаешь, просто форму придать.  
– Тогда ладно.  
Они снова замолчали, на этот раз надолго – секунды тянулись, слипались в ком бесформенных вязких минут. Пальцы Тома, гладившие Сержа по голове, стали двигаться медленнее, с остановками; его дыхание потихоньку слабело, и сам он обмякал. У Тома никогда не было проблем со сном. Ещё оставалось время на один последний вопрос. Как и в любой сказке, здесь важно было не ошибиться. Серж сглотнул, облизал губы и хрипло спросил:   
– Думаешь, у нас получилось бы?  
– Я абсолютно уверен, что получится, – встрепенувшись, отозвался Том. – Только знаешь, что? Не думай об этом сейчас, ладно? Всё равно мы сию секунду ничего не решим и не сделаем. Да и в целом, пока мы здесь. Давай просто будем отдыхать, хорошо? Сейчас ляжем спать, завтра погуляем где-нибудь, или, может, так и продрыхнем до вечера. Через пару дней можно будет съездить за город. А потом вернёмся в Лестер и поговорим с парнями. Как тебе такой план?  
– Хороший план, – прошептал Серж.  
Несмотря на свою прямолинейность, Том умел быть расчётливым и хитрым. Днём Серж разбил бы в пух и прах любые аргументы, жёстко оборвав этот разговор в самом начале, но ночью его броня давала трещину, позволяя заронить зерно сомнения, которое уже успело не только прорасти, но и принести первые плоды. Сонный Том разнежничался, покрывал поцелуями его щёки, шептал что-то в ухо; Серж отвечал, но мыслями был далеко. Наконец, Том угомонился и притих, ткнувшись головой ему в плечо и перекинув руку через грудь.  
Сержу и без того подолгу не удавалось снова заснуть, когда он просыпался по ночам. Теперь же он, взбудораженный, таращился в потолок, по которому шла тревожная лунная рябь. Утром их разговор ещё сильнее будет казаться сном, горячечным бредом, но сейчас так приятно было снова помечтать. Серж никогда не позволял себе этого, и Том как будто дал ему индульгенцию своими уговорами и признаниями. Всего одна ночь – а там всё снова войдёт в привычную колею. Пытаться собрать арены бессмысленно. Лучше начать с небольших клубов, это проще и для организаторов, и для них самих, а дальше смотреть, как пойдет. Если вдруг всё будет хорошо, всегда можно добавить даты и даже страны. Над сетлистом тоже нужно подумать. Полтора часа они точно не продержатся, час – это неприлично мало… Может быть, час десять? Выйдет песен пятнадцать, вроде бы неплохо. Наверное, придётся выбрать побольше спокойных, по крайней мере, сначала. Но без старых добрых боевиков никак нельзя – без Влада или без L.S.F. Дышать стало совсем больно. Интересно, захочет ли Айтор прервать свой творческий отпуск на аргентинском ранчо, чтобы придумать образ для их возвращения?  
Горло пересохло до состояния наждачки, сердце горело, пальцы зудели, словно по ним шёл слабый электрический ток. Его врач наверняка схватился бы за голову, но Серж кристально ясно понимал, что дело ни в какой не аритмии и не в том, что он не сунул под язык таблетку, как только почувствовал себя нехорошо. Успокойся, сурово сказал он себе и решительно закрыл глаза, намереваясь уснуть. Размечтался – ладно, но это уже слишком. Ничего не будет, хватит. Всё. Спокойной ночи.  
Сна не было. Его бросило в жар, горло онемело от лихорадочного предвкушения. Серж до боли прикусил губу, а потом, за секунду решившись, шёпотом позвал:  
– Томми?   
– Что? – приподняв голову, сразу же откликнулся тот. Ещё можно было успеть сказать ему что-нибудь другое – какую-нибудь глупую нежность или просто предложить погулять завтра подольше. Серж зажмурился и едва слышно пробормотал:  
– Слушай… Я тут подумал… В общем, мне кажется, что я хотел бы сейчас совсем немножечко поиграть. Но просто такое дело, – как только удалось вытолкнуть признание, слова тут же полились обильно и бестолково, – здесь же нет стен, и я буду слишком шуметь. Даже не знаю, куда пойти. Может, в ванную? Но там тоже стекло это дурацкое, никакой звукоизоляции. Чем они вообще думали? Это же номер на двоих, типа, оба должны лечь сразу и потом так же одновременно проснуться? Бред какой-то, честное слово…  
– Хорошо. Конечно, поиграй, – невозмутимо согласился Том. Робкое желание Сержа могло спугнуть любое неосторожное слово, даже приободряющее, и он повёл себя единственно верным способом: сделал вид, что ничего не происходит. – Можешь хоть тут, обожаю засыпать, когда ты играешь. Лучшая колыбельная.   
– Ну нет, здесь точно не буду. Наверное, пойду туда, на другую половину, – решил Серж и продолжил онемело лежать на месте.  
– Да, тебе самому там будет удобнее. – Том убрал с него руку, отодвинулся, и Сержу ничего не осталось, кроме как сначала сесть на постели, а потом, выпутавшись из тёплого одеяльного кокона, свесить ноги вниз. Ледяной пол обжёг ступни. Давая себе время передумать, Серж медленно нашарил под кроватью мягкие гостиничные тапки, а потом всё-таки надел их и встал, слабо покачнувшись от накатившего головокружения.   
– Подожди-ка, – сказал Том и тоже сел, требовательно протянув руки. Серж послушно наклонился, и Том поцеловал его в губы; после этого поймал пальцы, чуть сжал, коснулся губами костяшек сначала на одной руке, потом – на другой.   
– Вот теперь иди, – прошептал он, снова лёг и завозился, укутываясь в одеяло и подтягивая под голову разъехавшиеся подушки.   
Благословлённый, Серж вышел в гостиную, взял прислонённую к перегородке гитару (руки казались чужими и делали всё сами, пока он безмолвно наблюдал за ними откуда-то сверху) и двинулся к креслу у окна, осторожно переступая по залитому лунным светом полу. Это отстранённое холодное свечение вдруг напомнило ему о совсем другой ночи – душистой, душной, летней. Почему именно сегодня непрошеные воспоминания одолевали его так сильно?  
– Догони меня! – кричал Том, теряясь в темноте. – Давай, догоняй!  
Задыхаясь от смеха, Серж бежал за ним по полю, то и дело спотыкаясь на кочках. Прямо перед глазами в небе тряслась полная луна. Всё было таким ярким и потусторонним, что на миг Сержу почудилось, будто они и сами вдруг оказались на Луне. Высокая трава хлестала его по коленям, белая футболка Тома мельтешила далеко впереди, с обеих сторон сигнальными огнями взлётной полосы вспыхивали светлячки. Наверное, они бегали кругами, потому что ферма то исчезала где-то за спиной, то вдруг снова выскакивала прямо на них. Скоро Серж сдался и повалился на землю; густой дурманный аромат полевых цветов сомкнулся над ним, как вода. Том так и носился где-то, его вопли и смех доносились приглушённо и с задержкой, словно сигнал с космического корабля. Мир был огромен и восхитителен. Он обещал так много – творчество, любовь, признание, и Серж совершенно точно знал, что все обещания сбудутся. Пытаясь отдышаться, он лежал в траве, смотрел на звёзды и чувствовал себя бесконечным.   
Серж вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, сел в кресло и вжикнул молнией на чехле. Струны блеснули опасно и призывно, как клинок кинжала. Серж старался не представлять, как нелепо выглядит сейчас со стороны: всклокоченные волосы с проседью, впавшие щёки, костлявые пальцы, неуверенно сжимающие гриф. Ему самому никак не удавалось поверить, что этот пожилой человек в заношенной фланелевой пижаме, сгорбившийся на краю кресла, был тем же самым Сержио Пиццорно – в полупрозрачной рубашке в цветочек, в плаще с перьями и с подведёнными глазами, с лисьим хвостом на скелетных штанах. Но всё-таки это был он, всегда был.   
Какая разница, зло подумал Серж и сам поразился собственной решимости. Кому какое дело.   
– Привет, – прошептал он и неуверенно провёл по струнам, ощущая давно забытое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Гитара отозвалась певуче и звонко. – Ну что, попробуем, как раньше?

* * * * *

Через четыре месяца в типографии отпечатали первую партию афиш.


End file.
